Bill Denbrough
Sharon Denbrough Georgie Denbrough |year of birth = |date of birth = |year of death = |date of death = |age = |film = Stephen King's It It It Chapter 2 |status = Alive |portrayed by = Jonathan Brandis Richard Thomas Jaeden Lieberher James McAvoy |imagecat = Bill Denbrough }} Bill Denbrough is a main character from the It book, written by Stephen King. The book was adapted to a miniseries in 1990 and two films in 2017 and 2019. In the miniseries he was portrayed by Jonathan Brandis (child) and Richard Thomas (adult), in the films by Jaeden Lieberher (child) and James McAvoy (adult). Background Appearances Miniseries ''It'' (2017) In October 1988, Bill suffers from the flu, but makes a paper boat for his brother, Georgie. Unfortunately, Georgie's boat goes down a storm drain, and Georgie is killed by a scary-looking clown. Months later, in summer, Bill, troubled by Georgie's disappearance and being ignored by his parents, is certain he's still alive, and enlists his friends' help. While investigating the Barrens, they don't find any traces of Georgie, though they do find the sneaker of another missing kid, Betty Ripsom. Ben Hanscom, who had just been tortured by their nemesis, Henry Bowers, turns up, and they take him into town to get some medical supplies for his wounds, getting a surprise visit from Beverly Marsh, whom Bill invites to come swimming with them the next day. After swimming, Ben reveals to the group that Derry has a very high death rate, with kids being the more common victims, and they go to his house, where he relays more of the town's history. That night, Bill encounters Georgie; however, it turns out to be a hoax by Pennywise, who tries to eat Bill. The following day, Bill and the others assist Beverly in cleaning her bathroom after blood shot out of the sink overnight. They then save Mike Hanlon from being beaten by Henry. During the Fourth of July, the seven of them, now known as the Losers Club, notice that kids disappearing has been happening a lot lately. Ben reveals that things like this mysteriously happen only every 27 years. They realize that the clown that Georgie enountered, who they refer to as "It", is the culprit behind the disappearances of children, and takes the forms of their greatest fears. Examining a map of the town, they discover that the locations of the incidents from the past are linked by the sewers, which all meet up at the Well House on Neibolt street. Another attack by Pennywise leads to the group going there to face him. Resulting in Eddie getting his arm broken, though they manage to fend the clown off. Escaping from the house, the group disbands after a squabble. However, in August, Beverly is taken by Pennywise. The group reunites and goes back to the house to help her. Their second incursion isn't any easier than the first, as they are attacked by a deranged Henry, get separated from Stanley, and then Bill, who tails Pennywise disguised as Georgie, ultimately coming to Pennywise's inner sanctum, where he finds Beverly, who had been entranced by It's true form, the Deadlights, before continuing his pursuit. As he converses with "Georgie", he realizes that he's Pennywise in disguise. After a brief fight, It takes Bill hostage, and promises to spare Beverly and the others in exchange. They refuse to turn Bill over and fearlessly fight back, defeating Pennywise and sending him into hibernation for another 27 years. Bill then finds Georgie's tattered raincoat, proof that he is dead, and he and his friends mourn for him. In September, Beverly telling the others of her foreseeing them battling Pennywise as adults motivates Bill to have them make an oath that if Pennywise returns in 27 years, then they will reunite to annihilate him. The group agrees, then disbands one by one afterwards. As Beverly bids farewell to Bill, he takes this final chance to show how he feels about her by giving her a kiss, which she passionately returns. ''It: Chapter Two'' Over the next 27 years, Bill becomes a mystery novelist, though his wife actress Audra Phillips and the director aren't happy with the way his story is turning out. He then gets a phone call from Mike Hanlon to return to Derry as Pennywise is back again. Category:Heroes Category:Stephen King characters Category:Stephen King's It characters Category:It (2017) characters Category:It: Chapter Two characters